The present invention generally pertains to call centers such as interactive computer systems with access provided through a telephone. More specifically, the present invention pertains to improving the user experience by confirming or verifying the user's satisfaction with the information provided by the call center.
Call centers are used by many companies to provide product support or otherwise enable customers to obtain information. Typically, a customer makes a call to the call center and is held in a queue awaiting an attendant, operator or the system to free up resources to answer the call. Some call centers may be automated where an interactive voice response system makes inquiries upon the caller to classify the need of the caller for proper routing to an attendant or operator, or is fully automated and provides information believed correct to satisfy the customer's problem or inquiry.
In many instances the caller is provided with information comprising for example a set of instructions or tasks that he or she will implement after hanging up. For instance, to help with a software or a computer problem, the customer may be asked to make a series of setting changes, reboot the computer, and start the application again to fix a problem.
Frustration however will develop if the information provided to the customer does not solve the problem. In many instances, the customer is not as frustrated with the fact the information did not solve the problem, but rather may be more frustrated knowing the time that is necessary to call the call center again, answer the initial inquiries to classify the call, if required, wait in a queue, re-describe the problem all in an attempt to hopefully obtain another possible solution.
The present invention provides solutions to one or more of the above-described problems and/or provides other advantages over the prior art.